Solar Boy Django (manga)
Chuang Yi | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = CoroCoro Comic | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = September 2003 | last = July 2007 | volumes = | volume_list = }} is a manga series based on the ''Boktai series of video games. The manga was written by Makoto Hijoka and published in Shogakukan's CoroCoro Comic from September 2003 to July 2007. The story follows Django, a young vampire hunter searching for his older brother Sabata. Plot Django, a vampire hunter, is looking for his brother Sabata. When he arrives at a town, he meets Master Otenko, Messenger of the Sun. Otenko informs Django he is the one spoken of in the Legend of the Solar Boy, a descendant of the Solar Tribe. The townspeople soon tell Django about "The Count", a vampire who uses the Undead to attack the town. Django goes to the Count's castle to confront him. After defeating the Count, Luna, vampire clad in armor, appears before Django. Django recognizes the scar on the vampire's hand and comes to the conclusion that Luna is his brother Sabata. Thus, his quest begins. The story is divided in four arcs: Luna Arc This is when Django begins his journey. He must defeat all the Immortals to go to the Dark Castle and face Luna. After killing the vampires and going to the Dark Castle, it turns out that Luna is simply a suit of armour, and that Sabata is held hostage by Black Dain. Dain Arc Django must go to Dain's castle to rescue Sabata. He still has hope he can turn Sabata back into a human, but he must fight Dain's new immortals on the way. To make it worse, he finds that his father Ringo, who is now a vampire, has lost his mind and attacked him. It's only matter of time until Jormungandr gets revived by Dain. Return to San Miguel Arc After defeating Black Dain, Django returns to San Miguel to find a vampire attacking it, with a 50,000 Soll bounty on its head. Also, Django meets up with an old friend, but not in the way he had hoped. Django & Sabata Arc "Django & Sabata" is based on Lunar Knights. Django meets Nero, an Immortal who after being defeated joins forces with the heroes, much like the Count did in the Luna Arc. Characters ;Django The main character. Son of Red Ringo, the legendary Vampire Hunter who fought Black Dain. ;Otenko Messenger of the Sun. Resurrected thanks to Django's efforts, makes Django realize he is the Solar Boy. ;Arnica A half-vampire, half-human girl. Django's very first friend when he began his journey. ;Sabata A famous Vampire Hunter. He was kidnapped by Dain and was transformed into the Dark Boy. ;Ringo The Legendary Vampire Hunter who fought Dain. He is Django's and Sabata's father. ;Dain Boss of the Vampires. He kidnapped Sabata in order to resurrect Jormungandr. Volumes # ISBN 978-4091427656 (Released on March 27, 2004) # ISBN 978-4091427663 (Released on August 27, 2004) # ISBN 978-4091427670 (Released on January 28, 2005) # ISBN 978-4091427687 (Released on July 28, 2005) # ISBN 978-4091400789 (Released on February 27, 2006) # ISBN 978-4091401892 (Released on August 28, 2006) # ISBN 978-4091402851 (Released on February 27, 2007) # ISBN 978-4091403469 (Released on July 27, 2007) External links *[http://www.chuangyi.com.sg/new/ecatalogtitle.php?title=Solar+Boy+Django Chuang Yi's Solar Boy Django website] Category:Comics based on video games Category:Children's manga Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Western (genre) anime and manga